


Only Monsters Can Heal a Broken Heart

by OrientalElf



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Brotherly Love, Death, Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fighting, Forced Eye Contact, Hidden Feelings, Kissing, Mourning, Sadness, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Voilence, War, battles, heart ache, jelously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrientalElf/pseuds/OrientalElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenivea, unaware of her true heritage as the only daughter of the Light Elven King is taken in and raised by Odin to be accepted as part of the Royal Family. After saving Queen Frigga from an attack from the Frost Giants she discovers a special hidden power that unbeknownst to her will help save the entirety of the Asgardian race however, after falling in love with Prince Loki her position in the palace spirals out of control as he is forced to marry the Dark Elves daughter, Nalcussa to sustain peace and avoid further wars within the realms. Nalcussa seeing Lenivea as a threat degrades her to nothing but a chambermaid as she turns the All Father against her and plots to destroy the family and Asgard along with her father and their allied enemies. With no one by her side her efforts to warn and protect them are feeble as she begins to crumble and soon realizes that the cracks forming above her chest mean she is dying, only a monster could heal her now - the monster they call Loki Laufeyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Darkness Without Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Loki fic and I am very happy for it to be finally released out of my fantasy world and into reality. I promise you the plot thickens however please bear with me, feedback kindly appreciated!

I feel it.

That sudden rush to the head, that electric burning through your veins, that explosion of euphoria that surges through your blood and holds you up by your tip-toes. 

I feel it, always. 

Yet, I have never truly understood why? It peaks when I'm at my happiest and that's usually when I am dancing, except today I felt sick and the only thing able to distract my clouded mind was the imagine of a thousand dried daisies stacked like a gigantic mountain on my bed side table, "Loki" I mouthed before Rin leaned in towards me. 

“Prince Thor must be entering now!” she whispered excitedly. 

“Prince? King Thor you mean?” Eitroa nudged my crimson haired friend in the ribs disapprovingly, “…now prepare yourselves!” she cried.

We fidgeted nervously behind the glittering golden doors of the throne room as the sound of cheering crowds were heard rippling inside like a huge wave, "No doubt the Princes will be looking their finest today..." Rin chuckled to herself as I felt my face turn a redder shade of pale. 

There was no denying that my fondest and earliest memory as a young child in Asgard was to learn of my love for dance. Queen Frigga believed I held natural abilities when dancing and often mentioned how strangely intricate yet angelically I moved, very un-asgardian like she would say. Though till this day I am still extremely adamant that all my talents were to be held responsible for by our ever loving teacher, Eitroa. It was no lie she was indeed the harshest looking and foulest mouthed woman in all the palace yet, the moment her body swayed to the rhythm of the music you would have thought your eyes had been cast over by magic.

"I told you to shush!" Eitroa yelled as she commanded us to get into our positions, "...and remember this is identical to every fifth day girls, so be confident!" she shouted.

We reached down to grab onto the train of our gowns and stiffened as the sounds of laughter and cheering slowly deceased into a thunderous silence, it was time. I inhaled in a short sharp breathe and tried to mentally rewind the events that would take place every fifth day we danced at the palace, I would see Queen Frigga and Prince Thor applauding with him wearing a face of indifference as usual as the nobles flushed us with elaborate compliments. Eitroa would then make a fuss of hastily forcing us out of the throne room as quickly as possible making me stumble and almost always walking into a certain raven haired Prince who would hand me a bundle of freshly picked daises. We would communicate through silence as his eyes blazed like deep forests and I would lose all light and sense of my thoughts, then just as he would leave a small smile would play on his lips which would forever linger on my mind until slowly being moved off and disappearing like shapes breathed on a mirror and melting away.

"POSITIONS!" Eitroa's yell snapped me back to reality as I braced myself and watched the guards pull open the doors for us to enter. 

We glided in beautiful unison passed the throne and down the stairs as we dispersed ourselves in front of Prince Thor like dandelion seeds spread by the wind, we moved around animatedly causing the crowd to cheer wildly before finally settling into our positions. A cold sweat broke above my brow as I cast my eyes over the masses of people staring at us in excitement, this was to be the most important dance of our lives and the urge to catch a glimpse of the prince had to prevail. Suddenly the sound of a solitary harp echoed throughout the halls like an antenatal dream and every muscle in my body began to relax as we swayed to the melody like flowers in the wind, closing my eyes I twirled and skipped encircling Prince Thor in a crash of colour before jumping and leaping into different directions to the awe and interest of the amazed crowd. Like a mist the music drifted from the silvery strings as the girls raised their hands to form a human bridge before I moved gracefully in and out of them like a swimming swan. 

As I rushed out from underneath the broken bridge we formed a line and swayed our hips slower and slower as the music almost died away before bursting back to life again like a pent-up flood, we cartwheeled towards the throne and showed off a series of intricate moves before spinning into the center of the floor and turning to face the entire royal family. As the music began to slow and come to an end Eitroa shimmied towards Prince Thor as we followed making a V shape behind her, we danced swaying our hips and arms on the spot before turning a full circle and grabbing onto our silk gowns. As the song finished we bent down along with Prince Thor to bow before the All Father as I glanced up towards the front and searched desperately for Prince Loki, to my surprise he was already looking back at me though his face looked lost underneath his infectiously handsome smile.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" the All Father's voice boomed.

"I swear" Prince Thor answered back confidently.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" the All Father continued.

"I swear" Prince Thor answered as I caught a glimpse of Prince Loki looking uneasy.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambitions for the good of the realm?" 

"I swear!"

"Then on this day I, Odin the All Father proclaim you..." 

I looked up quickly at the sudden silence before the All Father spoke again, "Frost giants!" 

Screaming, crying, the crowds went crazy and began leaving the throne room as quickly as they could. Eitroa turned around and came flying towards us before pushing us all out of the throne room and telling us to run as fast as possible back to our chambers to hide, I rushed passed the guards in a frenzy across the corridor and jumped down a flight of stairs before reaching my room. Looking to the left a fleet of guards came running passed as well as the warriors three all with concerned looks on their faces, I scrapped at the door before my fingers would work and unlocked the bolt before throwing myself inside. 

"Wait!" cried a familiar voice before flinging open my door, "...take this, you might need it!" Lady Sif handed me a dagger and slammed the door shut. 

Thud Thud Thud, without warning the wall and floor beneath me surged with a horrid chill making my bones ache before hearing Lady Sif scream, "LEVI HIDE!". Suddenly a blue fist came crashing through the door making me fall back tripping on the train of my gown, I saw its fist come flying through the door again and again until I could see it's gleaming red eyes staring into my soul. I grabbed onto the dagger and screamed repeatedly as it was mere inches from entering into my chamber, Lady Sif and the guards tried their best to kill it but it seemed to withstand their attacks. I felt my heart sink as it penetrated through the doors and made its way towards me, I dropped the dagger and ran behind my bed feeling a strange electric feeling rush through my fingertips when unexpectedly Prince Loki came crashing into the room. 

"Die you foul creature!" he yelled before punching the frost giant straight in the face causing it to collapse and howl in pain. He picked up my unused dagger and flung it into the creature’s head killing it instantly, I finally breathed and instinctively rushed into his arms.

"Are you hurt?" he searched my face.

"Your shoulder!" I cried putting my hand near the big gash.

"Levi, go to my room and stay there do you understand!" his eyes bore into mine, "...promise me you will stay there!" he shouted pushing me out of the door.

My mind was in a daze but all I could do was follow his orders and hide myself away in his room, I locked the door firmly and began creating a barricade with the nearest chair and desk I could find. I paced the room back and forth and peered out the window erratically though all I could see were the crowds of people making their escape. I must have stayed in that room for hours before the commotion of outside had settled and by that time darkness had taken over the palace as I sat alone on the Prince's bed.

Knock Knock knock

I jumped up and walked warily to the door, "Prince Loki?" I asked and as a green glow started moving the furniture back to it's place I unlocked the door and let him in. He staggered in wearily and sat on the bed holding onto his left arm, I looked at him concerned though he seemed to anticipate my worry, "I'm fine..." his voice was weak.

"Here, let me help you take this armor off..." I said hoping he wouldn't realize my true motive was to see his wounds however he failed to object and carefully I began moving the entirety of his armor leaving only a thin green fabric covering his skin, from the blood stains I could see he had been hurt quiet badly and began rolling up his left sleeve.

"No Levi please, there is no need. I will heal soon..." his eyes stared at the floor as I he moved his arm away.

"I...I...please, you helped me and now I want to help you..." I stuttered as he looked towards me and smiled faintly, "...please" I begged as he gave in and let me see his arm.

I continued rolling his sleeve exposing many bloody wounds though the one just below his shoulder was the worst, I had noticed Prince Loki kept some cotton and cleaning ointment in his room so I gathered it from the table and began soaking the cotton balls, "This may hurt..." I warned before dabbing the wound and watching him flinch a little.

"When I have cleaned all of these you need to go and see Eir and have him bandage these up for you..." I whispered not wanting to disturb his train of thought.

"I thought you would have thrown them away..." he stirred and glanced at me. 

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I saw when I entered your room, the daises..." his face lit up like a pale wintry sunshine. 

"I erm..." I felt my heart beginning to pound so loud I had to back away a little, "...how could I ever throw them away" I was sure my cheeks were flaming now as I tried to focus on his shoulder and not his face, his sweet intoxicating face.

He turned his body to face me as I bit my lip and tried my best to clean his wound, out of all the years we had growing up in the palace together this was the only conversation we had ever held since he was old enough to be appointed princely duties. I missed our conversations, I missed our childhood memories and most of all I missed him.

"...I thought they wouldn't mean as much to you" he moved so close I felt his breath upon my cheek like a perfumed air.

I looked at him as my lips quivered, "...they mean everything to me" immediately I gathered the used cotton balls and walked towards his desk, I needed to be away from him. This wasn't right, we were brought up as siblings, I couldn't possibly be having these perverted feelings towards my brother. 

Except he wasn't my brother.

I sensed him getting up and standing behind me, he touched my shoulder and nudged for me to turn around. I turned and stood directly before him as he scanned my face with the same lost expression he held earlier before waving his hand just above my neck. Unexpectedly a necklace appeared and looking down I saw a small white crystal around a thin golden chain, it gleamed in the moonlight like stars in a still sky and after close inspection seemed to possess a green glow inside of it, "...I will be leaving for Jotunheim tomorrow" he whispered.

"What?" my head snapped up as I began to get angry.

"Thor, we agreed to go with hi-" I didn't let him finish.

"Madness, you will all die!" I shouted before he gently put his finger to my lips.

"I cannot deny my bro-" I interrupted him again.

"And what if you do die!" he seemed surprised by my statement, "...what if you never come back" tears began prickling my eyes.

He touched the crystal with his fingertips, "Then this is for you to remember me by..." he whispered.

I shamelessly shook my head as tears poured out of my eyes, he embraced me almost immediately as I stood there clinging onto him desperately. 

“No, you must come back….” I dug my head into his chest, “…you must”.


	2. Promise You'll Come Back To Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are following this story! I will be updating every weekend so please feel free to provide me with any feedback you want - comments are GREATLY appreciated! This chapter hopefully gives more clarity on Loki and Levi's developing relationship but don't get too used to it as next chapter DRAMA will be hitting the fan *advance warning* x

I ran.

I ran to the only place my heart could seek refuge.

“Mother!” I cried as I lunged myself into her open arms.

“My daughter I knew you would be safe, are you hurt?” she embraced me tightly as her soothing words eased my internal wounds.

“No, …I….I…” my grip on her dress tightened as I tried hard to control my erratic breathing. 

“My dear, set your worries free…” she stroked my hair, “…we are safe now”.

I buried my face in the crane of her neck and tried to drown out the images of Prince Loki walking away from me though every last moment still remained permanently etched in my mind. Queen Frigga was right we were safe now but soon the foolish and idiotic decisions of my brother would cause more harm and danger to Asgard than he could have ever imagined. I would have told her, I would have confessed all about the prince’s whereabouts but the sick realization that I couldn't made me feel so helpless that all I could do was sob uncontrollably in her arms.

“My child…” she pushed me gently over towards the bed, “...what is burdening your heart so?”

The unutterable oath I swore whirled on my mind like a pent-up storm craving for outlet, I didn't know how to explain? 

“I…I…” I breathed hard between every word, “…P…Prince…Loki…he’s…” I felt my hands shake as Frigga searched my face for an answer.

“Shhh…I am here now Lenivea, what is it of Loki you wish to tell me? she smiled comfortingly.

“He’s…he’s…" I tried yet nothing but incoherent words came out, "...Loki's-" 

"Queen Frigga, the All Father requests for your presence immediately!" a guard hastily shouted at the door.

"I shall go with you now..." she spoke looking concerned, "...go rest my darling daughter" she smiled back at me. 

"I...mother" I tried to hang onto her though she pulled my hands away and began walking out the door.

"Ahhhhhh!" I heard myself scream as the echoes jumped off mother's bedroom walls and penetrated through me like tortured ghosts. 

I felt tormented, why didn't I forbid this clearly immature suicide plan from happening or have the courage to risk the potential jeopardizing of their plans by confessing everything to mother? I felt torn, why was I protecting something I knew was blatantly wrong? I hugged myself rocking back and forth before my eye caught sight of mother's dresser, I stared at the golden brushes twinkling against the mirror as they reminded me of a time I used to sneak into her bedroom to have my hair combed as she told me magical stories of Asgard. She would always say before I left how she believed I would grow pure as the dawn and the dew that settled on her flowers in the garden and that one day I would fight for what was right and good for the world. The memory brought fresh tears to my eyes as I shook my head and ran out of her room trying to escape that all I could give her now was disappointment. 

"Princess, the All Father has requested that everyone must retreat back to confinement immediately!" the guard outside informed me as I walked passed.

"Has something happened?" I turned around to face him.

"Back to your room-" he interrupted.

"I demand you tell me what has happened guard!" I yelled looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Er..." he hesitated before seeing the anger on my face build up, "...Frost Giants have been found in the vault-"

"Are they still there?" I questioned hurriedly feeling bile rush up my throat.

"No Princess, they were killed by the All Father but he has commanded a full search of the palace in case-" he trailed.

"Thank you guard..." I interrupted and sprinted back to Prince Loki's room. 

I bolted the door and packed it full of his furniture again just in case any Frost Giants were still wandering around the palace. A sinking feeling swirled in my stomach as I tried not to think of Mother encountering any on her way to see the All Father although I was sure she would be able to protect herself to a certain extent. She told me once that when I was old enough I could train with Prince Thor to the All Father's dismay of course, yet all I ever did when I went to the training yard was watch Prince Loki use his skilled magic on his brother like he was a master playing with a untamed animal. I hoped that Loki would be just as skillful in real battle but what if he wasn't yet? The image of him being hurt and surrounded surfaced my mind as I bit my lip hard trying to let the pain substitute the hollow in my chest. 

"Oh Loki..." I heard my voice break as I let my body flop onto his bed and closed my eyes to feel the coolness of his green and gold silk blanket seep through my thin gown. 

I was going to loose myself, suffocate in the covers smothered by his scent until a warm heat began surging like a pulse around my neck disrupting the thought. My eyes flew open to see a powerful green glow gleam out of the crystal necklace Prince Loki had given me as I sat up and waved my free hand above it. I peered down and saw the glow turn into a mist before seeping into my body kindling my blood and burning my cheeks like a breath of a hot wind. I felt him, although subtle I felt a part of his energy connecting with mine as the green aura circled around my weary body making me feel protected, loved. 

"Please don't leave me Loki..." my voice became nothing more than a expired shrill as I cried myself to exhaustion. 

"I need you..." was the last thought on my mind as I slammed my face into his pillow and let darkness fill my eyes.

***

Creak. Creak. Creak.

My ears perked up as I forced my eyes open and looked around the room for the noise. 

Creak. Creak. 

I tried to focus on the noise as the small specs of sunlight danced through the curtains and into my eyes rendering my sight momentarily. 

Slot. Bang.

I sat up just in time to see the chair prying the door shut move to the left and fall, my heart pounded erratically as I jumped off the bed and began tearing the furniture away to open the door, "Prince Loki!" I shouted hardly believing he was still in one piece.

"Levi..." he looked at me apprehensively as he pushed me inside and quickly locked the door. 

"I'm so glad your alive..." my voice broke at the last word, "...are, are you hurt?" I stepped away trying to control the urge to touch him.

"A little..." he whispered touching his torso as my eyes finally focused to see his slightly bruised and blood ridden face, "..listen I don't have much-"

"No you need to sit down, look at you!" I yelled gesturing towards the bed.

"There's no time for that now!" he yelled as his bloodshot eyes bulged.

"What do you mean?" I lowered my voice feeling scared by his sudden outburst.

"Father knows..." he lifted his hand to his temples and massaged them.

"What? I swear I didn't-" I tried to explain.

"I wasn't doubting you..." he put his hand on my shoulder and stepped closer to me. 

"Do not worry..." I slowly placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his forehand in to touch mine, "...the All Father will forgive-"

"Forgive!" he yanked my hands away and looked away clearly agitated, "...the All Father's judgement has been ill lately if you haven't noticed!"

"Well this wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't let the Frost Giants into the palace!" I shouted back as my hands turned into fists.

"I do not know what is to become of our brother's fate Levi..." he turned back to face me with an oddly nonchalant expression. 

"And what of yours?" I looked up to catch his eye as a short silence fell upon our strained stare.

"That I am also uncertain..." his lent in closer to me, "...but there is one thing I know, I've always known for certain" 

"What?" I asked as hot tears seared trails down my cheeks. 

"You..." he whispered and with that bent down to place his cold lips onto mine. 

At first instinct I felt the need to push him away but as the kisses grew deeper I felt the need for him grow stronger and stronger within myself. His kisses turned from gentle to ragged as in the passion he pushed me hard against the cabinet and let his hand linger down my spine. I pulled away quickly trying to breathe some air back into my lungs as he swiped my hair back and planted painfully slow kisses down my neck, I bit my lip unable to hold back a whimper as my hands gripped the back of his head desperately. Feeling him smiling against my skin his hands slithered up my legs pulling them up to straddle him against the edge of the cabinet, "Loki!" I cried trying hard to yank the armor off his body. 

"Levi, tell me you love me..." he said between kisses.

"I've always loved you..." I immediately answered before his kisses turned hard.

"Prince Loki!" a voice outside boomed stopping our heated exchange, "...come out at once by order of the All Father!" 

"Loki..." I shook my head wrapping my arms and legs around him tightly, "...promise you'll come back to me"

"I promise..." he whispered and kissed me one last time.


	3. Worthless Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever is following this story and is nice enough to leave kudo's :) It really means a lot to me and I would appreciate any feedback you'd like to give me on my fic! In this chapter we reveal Lenivea's heritage and unearth the pinnacle of drama concerning Loki and Levi's relationship. Did he truly ever love her and what's this white energy she seems to posses? All shall be revealed in the next chapter...plus Nalcussa and Levi fighting!

He promised he would come back but he didn’t.

It was hard telling the difference between minutes and hours anymore as every second without Loki felt like an unbearable eternity. Days were filled with nothing but frustration as I tried hard to penetrate through the guard’s patrol only to be caught and severely reminded by the warriors three that I was to stay permanently quarantined to the first floor by order of the All Father. It was useless getting any information from them and even mother had disappeared leaving me lying awake each night torturing my mind with unanswerable questions of what fate lay ahead for Loki and Thor. 

Why was the All Father barring my presence and why was it taking so long to come to a decision? I felt powerless just whiling my days away with only the occasional visit from Rin to keep me company, though even she seemed to lack all knowledge of what was going on except for the notification that my bed chambers were fully functional and ready for my return this morning. I felt relieved to be back as Loki’s room was nothing but an overwhelming reminder of our last few moments together, yet now the feelings of release had subsided I began to instantly regret my decision from the visible lack of daises being completely ridden from my room.

"Guard's at your stations!" I heard lady Sif shout from outside and began hearing loud commotions suddenly fill the hallways. I ran towards my window immediately and stood tip-toed peering outside in bewilderment as before my eyes were tens now seemingly hundreds of carriages entering into the palace at fast pace. 

“What are you looking at child?” Mother’s voice broke my concentration as I spun around in shock to see her standing at the door with her arms wide open.

“Mother!” I cried before crashing into her embrace, “…where have you been? Why have you not allowed me into the palace?” 

“I’m sorry Lenivea but your father insisted upon it, he needed time to deal with some very important decisions…” she said softly.

“And what of Loki, Thor? I have been worried sick about them!” I cried while letting go of her.

“You will soon see them tonight my daughter…” she cupped my cheek gently, “…at the Ball”

“Ball? For Thor?” I questioned.

“Not quiet…” she trailed off looking out the window, “…now as for your dress-“

“Not for Thor then who mother?” I frowned getting sick of all the secrets.

“All shall be revealed in time my child…” she let go of my cheek and turned to usher the chambermaid into the room, “…this was once mine but now it is yours to keep"

“Mother…” the chambermaid held up the most beautiful purple gown I had ever seen, “…it’s absolutely beautiful!”

“And so is my daughter…” she smiled before asking the chambermaid to help me get ready.

“Thank you mother, I will see you later then?” I kissed her cheek quickly as the chambermaid led me to the mirror and began brushing my hair.

“Of course and Lenivea..." she called to me.

"Yes mother?" I responded.

“I want you to always remember that your brothers love you...very much” she said but before I could answer she had already left the room.

***

"Levi! You look..." Rin stopped me halfway towards the door of the throne room.

"What Rin? Do I look acceptable?" I asked worryingly wondering if mother's dress would be deemed unflattering.

"No, of course not...Levi you look absolutely beautiful, I don't think all the maidens in the land could ever compare to your beauty!" she cried.

"Oh please Rin!" I laughed.

"I'm sure Prince Loki won't be able to keep his eyes off you..." she winked.

"You do talk a lot of nonsense Rin!" I poked her and dragged her through the golden doors as my heart raced with the excitement to finally seeing Loki again.

As she left my side to join the rest of the girl's I stood frozen trying not to shy away from the sea of strange faces recognizing my presence, this was my first real public appearance dressed as the Princess of Asgard and the sheer mass of people looking my way unnerved me. Nevertheless, I tried to act regal and as accustomed that all royalty must present themselves to the All Father I made my way slowly through the crowds hearing mentions of my name beneath the murmur of whispers. The closer I got to the throne the clearer it was to see both the Prince's looking exceptionally handsome in their armor with Loki standing close to another figure beside them, a dark figure. I couldn’t deny the pent up longing to be alone with him was about to burst at any moment, I craved answers, I needed to know what had happened during our time apart but I knew I had to withdraw from such thoughts until after the ball. 

Finally stepping out of the crowd and onto the first stair a small sense of satisfaction swept over my heart as I caught Loki staring at me and playfully wondered whether or not he would express the same admiration as Rin did to my appearance tonight. Resisting the urge to not glance at him I managed to make my way up towards the All Father and bowed down gracefully when a strange stale silence began forming between us. Rising I was stunned to see him pointing back down towards the crowd with an expression so forceful it demanded me to follow his orders. I turned momentarily to try and seek answers from mother but all I received was a face blank staring up into the night sky, I didn't understand. I was about to turn to Loki but the All Father had already stepped out leaving me with no choice but to climb back down and stand with the chambermaids at the very side of the stairs rendering my view completely.

"People of Asgard, it is a great pleasure to welcome you all here tonight..." the All Father's voice boomed across the room, "..as you may already know Thor was to be crowned King of Asgard however after careful consideration of his actions I feel that would leave Asgard in further peril. Asgard is now in danger and through the good intentions of my son unfortunately we have now lost ties with Jotunheim, that is why to protect Asgard we would need to form a new ally and together fight against the Frost Giants!" 

"Asgard has no more allies!" a man in the crowd shouted causing commotion and chatter to erupt within the crowds.

"My people, tonight I announce proudly that our new alliance will be with the Dark Elves. With them along side us Asgard will be stronger than ever and together we shall rid the lands of Frost Giants!" the All father continued.

"But how can we trust them!" another voice yelled from the crowd.

"Trust shall be formed from each side..." the All Father said while seeming to usher someone out, "...as tonight I announce the marriage of Prince Loki and Princess Nalcussa, the daughter of the Dark Elf King!" 

No! This couldn’t be happening. I pushed passed the chambermaids to get a closer look but what I saw felt like poison to my eyes as Loki and Nalcussa stood kissing passionately. I heard myself uttering wild cries beneath the cheering crowd as I tried to force myself out of the room fast, I needed to get out, I needed to get away. I felt my heart disintegrate and smash to the floor in a thousand pieces as I tore through the crowd wanting desperately to leave all I knew behind. Was my love truly worthless to him? Did he think he could deceive me into loving him before casting me aside just like another one of his successful tricks? My head spun round in circles as I staggered out the golden doors and felt a strange powerful energy begin to rise from my chest and surge through my hands. I collapsed falling immediately against the wall and tried to regulate my breathing while my entire body shook and radiated a faint white glow spanning out into a hot aura around me. I was frightened but before I could come to terms to why this was happening a loud crash impacting inside the throne room disrupted my thoughts as the cheering turned into violent screams.

"Where is she!" I heard a disgustingly distorted voice cry out madly like a creature in pain. 

"Malekith we had an agreement!" I heard the All Father's voice shout out between the screams and cries of people now pouring out of the room in a desperate escape.

"We did but you lied!" I heard the creature's voice again as the many people running out passed me left trails of blood behind them.

"I have not deceived you Malekith-" I heard further screaming as my mind focused worryingly on mother's safety.

"Do not lie to me Odin!" the creature's voice echoed throughout the halls as I forced myself up and fought against the crowd like a upstream current to get inside.

"I swear I have not deceived you-" the All Father's voice was cut short as I ran as fast as possible towards them to see what was happening.

"There she is!" the creature turned it's head to lock eyes with me, "...kill the halfling!"


End file.
